


"Why?"

by weirdfishy



Series: weirdfishy's criminal minds prompt fills [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (I'll get to her soon just wait), BAMF Emily Prentiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emily would do anything for you, Established Relationship, Injured Emily Prentiss, Other, POV Director of FBI (Criminal Minds), Post-Episode: s06e18 Lauren, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, even break international laws, not beta'd we die like the Garcia stans when they get a fic, you're Rossi's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfishy/pseuds/weirdfishy
Summary: "Why? Why would you risk everything for just one person?""You wouldn't understand"
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: weirdfishy's criminal minds prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt that I woefully can not find  
> [my tumblr here](https://weirdfishy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :D

“Why? Why would you risk everything for just one person?”

“You wouldn’t understand”

The director was perplexed -- for all his job was worth, for all that he _did_ to get his job, he couldn’t see _how_ or _why._

_How_ could a woman-- just off the brink of certain death and _still_ on the precipice of being intimately wrapped in an international scandal storm into his _personal office_ and **demand** that he brief a _public icon_ on her continued health? 

_How_ could she even _gather_ a firm defense and lay out stipulations, clauses and terms with the ease of a wizened politician? _How_ did she make begging seem like peaceful negotiating?

So why _\-- God,_ **why** would she do any of this? For _one_ person? Risk the bureau and her life for a single person?

He couldn’t fathom it. He _tried_ , because no one should be able to say he didn’t _try_ even if this matter was of the highest confidentiality, and- 

he could see the blaze in her eyes, too clear and bright to miss-

he could see the pieces of logic she presented fall together in a way that could feasibly convince the ever-elusive IRA terrorist of her death and be led to capture-

but what he _couldn’t_ see - what he _would_ have seen if he had this agent’s job - was the agent’s pain in holding her back and torso so straight and confident; was the golden pendant sticking out of her clenched hand; was the hope, longing, hatred, and _love_ in her eyes and posture.

All he could process, lost as he was in the agent’s reasoning, was what he knew- 

and he knew that this woman, this _agent_ was stubborn. He _knew_ she did her job level-headed and _well_ , but was set and ready to brief a _civilian_ \- child of a founder of the BAU or _not_ \- _personally_ , with or without his approval. And so he _knew_ that he would **much** rather deal with both of them where he had control. 

A rogue agent and missing public figure would be much more of a mess than simply allowing it, and he _knew_ the agent in front of him knew it as well, and she was prepared to do _anything_ for a (Y/N) Rossi- come hell or high water and damn the world, this agent was _prepared_. 

And so, foregoing understanding and resting on logic, the director of the FBI signed the correct papers and waved off any protests to stipulations- he could control that much at least.

Then he gave vocal command to bring in _civilian (Y/F/N) Rossi_ for briefing.

He wouldn’t understand, even as the year following unfolded with quick success. 

but-

To the world, you were just one person.

To Emily, _oh,_ you _were everything._

_1 - 3 - 21_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I appreciate you being here!
> 
> [my tumblr here](https://weirdfishy.tumblr.com/)   
>  [the original post!](https://weirdfishy.tumblr.com/post/639327635761217536/why)
> 
> comments of any kind are my lifeblood - leave me one! ^_^ I don't bite! (unless you ask real nicely)


End file.
